It Would Only End Badly
by blaizecallsmebuttface
Summary: High School AU. Jeff is a smart kid so he has known about Sumo's crush on him since they were in Elementary School. Jeff can't handle a relationship though. He has to think about the upcoming college entrance exams. Thinking about Sumo "that way" will ruin his focus on his goal in life. So to keep himself strong he makes up a mantra: "It would only end badly". Clarence/Belson too!
1. Chapter 1

Clarence walked out of the classroom that evening with his two best pals Sumo and Jeff on either side of him. School had just let out and they were anxious to get home, for differing reasons of course. Jeff wanted to get a start on the homework their teachers had assigned them, Sumo just wanted out of there, and Clarence was going to spend the evening with his mom and step-dad. Sumo rushed towards the school doors carrying his old black canvas back pack on his shoulder. Clarence hurried forward while Jeff hung behind.

"Anyway guys, Chad, mom and I are gonna go to a monster truck rally. Big trucks drive her cray-cray," Clarence laughed.

"I watch them on TV; I love it when they splash mud everywhere." Sumo spouted as he opened the door for Clarence and Jeff.

Jeff twitched. "I-I don't know. That sounds…incredibly dirty."

Clarence and Sumo were beyond use to Jeff and his cleanliness. He was never interested in playing in the dirt when they were younger. Of course, Sumo would just throw some mud on him and Jeff would join…usually to kill them, but it had the same effect. Clarence and Sumo had no trouble getting dirty.

"Yikes, cold!" Clarence exclaimed. He zipped up his purple hoodie quickly.

"You know, you wouldn't be so cold if you didn't wear shorts all the time. Get some jeans or something." Jeff pointed at his own brown cargo pants. He then pulled a blue hoodie over his head.

Clarence was going to respond but stopped when he saw Belson walk out of the doors of the school too. He usually walked home as well. "Hey Belson!" Clarence shouted while waving. Belson frowned. Everyone knew that Belson wasn't very fond of Clarence…everyone except Clarence. "He's a stinker." Clarence smiled and messed with his dirty blond hair.

Clarence was way too friendly to realize that Belson was bad news for everybody. He picked on Jeff and everyone else in the school. He even made fun of Clarence, who didn't seem to realize it at all. Sumo said countless times that he was a special brand of stupid, but in a friend way.

Sumo eventually gave up battling the cold and slid on his worn leather jacket. Sumo slowed his pace to sync up with Clarence and Jeff.

"Do you guys want to come over to my house tomorrow? I got a board game that I think you guys would like."

Clarence's blue eyes widened. "Ooh! Sumo what do you think?"

Sumo looked at the blond and then at the brown haired boy. "Sure, I got nothing to do anyway." A cold breeze shifted the tanned boy's spikey hair. It had grown out since the last time Clarence cut it. He has kept it short ever since.

"Great, I'll get snacks that you guys will like. And no Clarence, pizza poppers are bad for you so I am not getting them."

Clarence sighed longingly. "You just don't understand their greatness yet, Jeff."

"Yeah, their great." Sumo snickered.

"Whatever, anyway, be at my place at five tomorrow. You guys can stay the night too." Jeff stated, messing with a fuzzy on his sweatshirt.

Clarence and Sumo both nodded their heads and the trio continued to walk down the street.

It was 4: 58 and Jeff was laying out snacks for Clarence and Sumo. Jeff knew that the two of them were not as punctual as himself so the chips he set down might get a bit stale. But to his own surprise he heard a knock on the door. Jeff set down everything else and answered the door. Sumo held an old sleeping bag under his left arm as he stood in the doorway. He was wearing a black T-shirt and his jeans that were ripped at the knees. Jeff noted that they were his favorite ones. There was a black bag in his other hand.

"Hey, you came early this time." Jeff said finally once he let Sumo inside.

"Yeah," Sumo said.

"Go put your stuff in my room. I put out chips and stuff."

Sumo couldn't help the awkward silence that sometimes occurred while he was alone with Jeff. It was hard to keep at bay. The tanned boy walked down the hallway into Jeff's room. It was spotless and seemed to shine. Sumo remembered that it was always like this. His sheets were plain and kind of boring…just like always. Sumo chuckled at the pictures he had around his room. There were a bunch of some of their adventures as kids, a few of them in middle school, and even less of them in high school. Sumo dropped his things by Jeff's bed and came walking out.

Jeff was sitting on the couch and watching a game show, like usual.

"So what board game is it?" Sumo asked trying to spend as much time alone with Jeff as he could.

"I kind of lied about the game actually. I just didn't want to be in my house alone today." Jeff said plainly. He crossed his legs as he looked over at Sumo, who was standing beside the TV with his hands in his pockets.

"Your mom is on another business trip?" Sumo asked, his gaze lingering on the brunet.

"Yeah," Jeff said plainly. He liked to pretend her absence didn't bother him but Sumo could read him better than anyone.

"You don't need to lie to get us to come over, you know that right?" The tanned boy took a few steps closer grabbing a chip and sliding it in his mouth.

"Yeah, I know." Jeff looked at the TV next.

"Clarence won't be happy. He was really psyched." Sumo chuckled.

"Stop it; you're making me feel guilty." Jeff said with a slight difference in his tone now.

"Okay, okay. What were you planning on doing today then?"

"Well, I was hoping that we would just play a video game or something. The stuff we did last time. Maybe watch that one movie you and Clarence had your eyes on."

"I am intrigued," Sumo smirked. Clarence and Sumo had been itching to watch it ever since Jeff's mom brought it home.

"I thought you would say that." Jeff got up off the couch. He brushed past Sumo. "I think I heard a car pull up. Maybe it's Clarence."

Sumo watched Jeff walk toward the door. He tried hard not to look at his butt. He pulled the door open to reveal a pudgy Clarence wearing his usual shorts and purple zip-up hoodie. He had a back pack thrown over one shoulder. Sumo saw Clarence put a hand up in greeting. He smiled a toothy smile showing off his pearly whites. His two front teeth had grown in around Christmas time when they were still kids. Sumo and Jeff had to deal with his jokes on how he got his two front teeth for Christmas. It was incredibly stressful. Even Belson, who rarely talked to Clarence, told him to shut up.

"The gang's all here." Clarence said eyeing them both smiling. "So what are we gonna do first?"

"No board game, that's for sure." Sumo looked at Jeff.

"Shut it," Jeff shot back angrily. "I lied about the board game Clarence."

"Oh well, we can still…are those barbeque chips?" Clarence pointed over Jeff's shoulder to the bowl of orange looking crisps. He got all wide eyed.

"Yes..?" Jeff said cautiously.

"I will forgive you Jeff; I value our friendship so much that I will overlook this horrible betrayal in our relationship."

"Just go eat some chips Clarence." Sumo said and stepped to the side.

"Will do, friend."

Clarence, Sumo and Jeff were lying on the floor of Jeff's room reading magazines about video games when seven rolled around.

"I guess I'll start making dinner. I'm making pasta." Jeff said.

"Need any help?" Sumo and Clarence said looking up from their magazines.

"Nah, I'm good."

With that Jeff left the room. Sumo heard his footstep die away and then he turned to Clarence. "Hey, Clarence."

"Yeah?" Clarence put down his magazine and focused on the tanned boy.

Sumo opened his mouth but closed it. "Nah, it's nothing. I'm gonna take a leak. See you in two." Sumo then stood up and walked his way down the hallway. He stood outside the kitchen listening to Jeff shuffle pots and pans. He watched Jeff's back as he moved from side to side adjusting the temperature on the stove then to washing his hands in the sink. Jeff looked around his shoulder and saw the tanned boy slumped against the door frame observing him.

"What's up?" Jeff said. He was wearing an apron and looked rather curious.

"Uh…nothing, just wondering what exactly you're making."

"It's one of the weird recipes my mom brought home. It should be pretty good." Jeff moved back to the stove to pour in some of the uncooked pasta. "I don't even want to begin trying to pronounce the name."

"Cool."

There was a silence as Jeff turned to look back at Sumo.

"Is there a reason you keep staring at me or?" Jeff asked raising an eyebrow at his tan friend.

"I've just been looking at the fuzzy in your hair." Sumo said his tone not wavering.

"Oh," Jeff said as he reached up and pulled the fuzzy out of his hair. "Thanks."

Sumo nodded and then left the kitchen for Jeff's room. He slowed his pace and ran a hand through his short hair. He had been caught staring again. Thank god he had an excuse this time. The tanned boy really couldn't get Jeff out of his head. It had been like this ever since they were kids. Sumo had reached Jeff's bedroom door to see Clarence holding his cell phone. He was smiling down at it.

"Who's got you being all girly?"

Clarence looked up in shock. "No one."

"Don't lie to me Clarence." Sumo sat back down and crossed his legs in front of Clarence.

"Okay, okay. It's just Belson. He called me a creep for texting him all the time."

"You've got to be kidding me Clarence. That is nothing to be smiling about." Sumo stated bluntly.

"You guys just don't know him like I do." Clarence put his phone down and shook his head slightly.

"What is there to know? He is bad news Clarence." Sumo went back to reading the video game magazine. Clarence had dropped the topic and began reading his own magazine.

The silence in Jeff's room was only broken when the brunet himself walked through the door. "Hey, dinner's done. Come on out." Jeff had no doubt taken notice to the cold in the room. Sumo knew that he and Clarence would start talking again, just not about Belson. Clarence was obviously set on defending the bully. It wasn't any of his business but Sumo just knew that Belson was a bad thing for their group.

While sitting at the dinner table Clarence was acting as usual. He kept his phone in his pocket, obviously trying not to cause another fight with Sumo or Jeff.

"This is good Jeff, almost as good as pizza poppers." Clarence added once he took a bite of the pasta dish.

"Thanks I guess. I seriously don't know why you like those processed things so much. You're gonna die of cancer."

"Cancer never tasted so good." Clarence closed his eyes and marveled over pizza poppers in his head.

"Yeah," Sumo agreed.

Jeff sighed and kept eating his creation. "Let's watch that movie after this okay?"

"Hell yeah," Sumo and Clarence said in unison.

It was a terrifying ghost flick. Blood was running down the walls of a two-story Victorian in some town in Michigan. The main character had just been pushed down the stairs and was now struggling to get to her feet. The ghost was now advancing on her. The lady looked in the mirror and there was a hooded figure stepping over her body. She screamed and that was when Jeff looked into a blanket.

The room was cloaked in darkness with nothing but the TV illuminating the trio's faces. Jeff looked back up at the screen and saw the lady being forced down a hallway. She was trying to hold onto anything she could to prevent her predator from taking her to the basement. He looked away again. The screaming filled his ears. Then as he heard the basement door close he heard the unmistakable music signaling the end of the movie. He breathed a sigh of relief.

Jeff looked to his left and saw Clarence passed out with a bowl of popcorn on his lap. "Clarence is out." He said then looked to his right for Sumo.

"Looks like it." Sumo said moving to his right to turn on a lamp on the end table. The light didn't seem to disturb the blond.

Jeff got up and took the bowl of popcorn from Clarence. He moved to the kitchen to throw away the kernels that were left. Sumo pulled the blanket Jeff was hiding under over Clarence. He moved to the TV to get the disc out of the DVD player. Jeff came back into the living room to see Sumo staring at the floor.

The awkward silence was back and was harder than ever to ignore. He glanced at Jeff, who was busing himself with empty glasses and soda cans. Sumo grabbed the bowls of chips for Jeff and headed to the kitchen with him. He admitted that he wouldn't have done this for anyone but Jeff.

"Thanks" Jeff muttered to the tanned boy. He was also being affected by the silence.

"Whatever." Sumo said. He was once again staring at Jeff as he messed with something in the sink. He watched the brunet's hands grab each glass and rinse them out under the hot water. Jeff walked back up to Sumo and took the bowls he was holding. There was nothing but little crumbs in each of them. Jeff dispensed them in the trash and put the bowls in the sink where he rinsed them out as well. While doing so Sumo crept up behind Jeff.

Jeff turned around. "S-Sumo-", he began but was cut off. Sumo wrapped his arms around Jeff's waist and kissed him. The tanned boy moved his lips against Jeff's gently. Sumo had only been dreaming of doing this for years so he took extra care in being gentle. He tightened his grip on the brunet and kissed him again and again. Then he noticed Jeff's hands were stationed on his chest. Jeff pushed Sumo off of him, not roughly, just enough to get the point across. The brunet closed his eyes and his hands went to his chest. He grabbed at his shirt nervously.

"S-Sumo, no." Jeff said weakly. "I can't think about you like that."

Sumo looked at the boy before him. His expression was a mix of sadness and frustration. Sumo scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, I get it." The blond took a step back and went to Jeff's room. He grabbed his sleeping bag and back pack. Before leaving Jeff's house Sumo looked into the kitchen. "Sorry about that. I'll leave for now. Tell Clarence…tell Clarence whatever you want."

"Sumo, look I-" Jeff started but was cut off when the door shut abruptly.

Sumo started down the front walk. He wasn't angry. Sure, he was feeling a bit upset because he threw himself at Jeff, but that was it. He picked up the pace to his house. He just wanted to get to his bed and sleep this off. He remembered that Jeff had always been like this with him. Sumo knew that it wouldn't change. Jeff didn't need a relationship to cloud his judgment right now; he had been saying it for months. Sumo was just being hopeful, that maybe Jeff would make an exception if it was Sumo. He realized that that wasn't the case tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I'm back again with the second chapter! Isn't that great? It totally is. Anyway, have fun with this new chapter. XD I can't wait to read the reviews, if you review it anyway.**

* * *

><p>Jeff and Sumo had trouble looking at each other for a few days after last weekend's incident. Jeff was trying to be friendly but Sumo trashed all of his attempts. He couldn't bear the awkwardness after what he did to the brunet. Sumo was now sitting in detention right next to Clarence. The two had gotten into a heap of trouble, like usual. Just like they told the principal, they were <em>not<em> responsible for the paint that had gotten onto their math teacher's chair. Obviously, the principal knew better.

The two of them were now studying a reflection form neither of them were taking seriously. They could tell by each other's glances that they were writing bullshit answers down.

Sumo looked at the paper and thought of Jeff. Sumo and Clarence told their friend about getting a detention later after they got it. He was angry of course, but Jeff had grown to expect such antics from the two of them. The tanned boy remembered their kiss. He got a horrible feeling in his stomach. He couldn't even feel good about finally kissing Jeff. He felt so bad after throwing himself at the brunet. Sumo knew exactly from the way Jeff was acting that he was trying to forget it ever happened. He should probably do the same. Sumo held his head up with his left hand. He continued to write answers on the reflection form giving it little thought.

"I just don't know why you guys feel the need to do stupid stuff like that." Jeff said. He was still pretty upset about the whole thing. Clarence and Sumo were getting an earful as they made their way to their homeroom the next morning. "You are lucky I knew a way to get paint out of fabrics. She was less mad after that."

"It was all in good fun Jeff." Clarence said. He smiled at the brunet.

"You guys aren't going to stop this are you?"

"No." Clarence said followed by a "Probably not," from Sumo.

Jeff groaned and sat down at his desk.

Sumo sat behind Jeff like usual. But Clarence, who usually chose the seat beside Jeff, was sitting in the back. Sumo and Jeff looked back and saw him talking with Belson. Belson was glaring at the two of them. He glanced at Clarence and muttered something they couldn't hear. Belson looked very displeased as Clarence got up and left him. The blond boy looked very cheery as he sat down in his usual seat.

"What was that about?" Sumo asked.

"Uh…well, are you sure you want to know?"

Sumo knew where this was going but poor Jeff was clueless. "Yes, we want to know." Jeff said.

"Well, Belson just agreed to hang out with me tomorrow. It's gonna be great!"

Jeff looked from Clarence to Belson. Sumo could see him trying to process the information. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it abruptly. He was silent and pushed the reacting to Sumo.

"Did you annoy him into saying yes?" Sumo asked. He didn't mean the hostility in his voice if there was any. Here Clarence was; getting a date, if you could even call it that, and Sumo couldn't even talk to the guy he liked.

"I persuaded him with my friendship, Sumo." Clarence said all pleased with himself. And with that final comment class began.

* * *

><p>On their way to lunch Jeff pulled Sumo into the bathroom. Sumo didn't have time to comment on how dirty this would look to some deranged fangirl before Jeff started to rant.<p>

"Belson!? Why Belson!? Belson hates everyone! Why can't Clarence take a hint? He is so…so stupid! I mean, he is setting himself up to get hurt!" Jeff spouted. He paced the bathroom until he was finished. He looked at a now terrified Sumo.

"Nothings gonna happen to him. He'll shake off any rude comment like he always does. Stop worrying Jeff." Sumo said trying to keep a cool head.

Jeff walked up to Sumo and grabbed the collar of his black T-shirt. "Sumo we need to tail them. We have to make sure Clarence doesn't get hurt."

"And if he does?" Sumo asked. He didn't like this position too much and he couldn't just give in. He was going to get his revenge.

"Then we stage a little accident for Belson, obviously." Jeff said. He let go of Sumo's collar. "All we have to do is figure out when and where this little get together will happen."

"What if it isn't a public area?" These were legitimate questions.

"Then we watch from the window."

Sumo sighed. "Alright, I'm done arguing. Let's do it." He fully surrendered.

"I knew you would see it my way." Jeff said triumphantly.

Then without warning Sumo grabbed Jeff's arms and turned to the left. Jeff hit the cinderblock wall with a dull thud. Sumo pinned him there. Jeff looked at Sumo with a puzzled expression. Jeff was the same height as Sumo but he somehow felt smaller under the tanned boy. Sumo dropped his head to Jeff's ear.

"I'll do the pinning 'kay?" Sumo said, his raspy voice getting caught in Jeff's ear.

Jeff made a noise that illustrated his surprise and displeasure. He raised his arms to push Sumo off. Sumo backed off immediately.

"Keep your phone on. I'm going to get the information from Clarence." Jeff said. "I'll text you." Jeff acted like it barely even fazed him. Sumo could tell it did…but just a little.

* * *

><p>Saturday at five p.m. was when Clarence was meeting Belson at the mall. Apparently Belson needed to go shopping for his mom's birthday gift and he decided it would be a grand idea to take Clarence along. Or maybe it was just a way to kill two birds with one stone. Jeff and Sumo didn't know. They were just the two stalkers hanging around in the tacky knick–knack sections of stores.<p>

It was weird because Clarence seemed to actually be making Belson talk. He wasn't spouting off insults anymore. He was just talking like a normal human being. Well, as normal as you can be while telling Clarence that buying Belson's mother underwear was a bit creepy. Jeff had dragged Sumo by the hand all around the mall by now.

Jeff and Sumo were now hiding behind a newspaper in the food court. Belson and Clarence had stopped for dinner. Jeff was staring at the couple while Sumo tried to read to sport's section.

"I don't see why you're so worried." Sumo said pulling on Jeff's clothes so that he was facing him.

"We need to keep watch and make sure everything goes okay. I already told you about this." Jeff struggled to look back at Belson and Clarence.

Sumo sighed. This was some first date. "I think everything is going fine. Do you want a milkshake? I'm buying."

"Yes, chocolate. Make sure they don't spit in it." Jeff kept his eyes on their mission the entire time.

Sumo put his hands in his pockets and walked over to the line that was forming at the ice cream counter. Ice cream in fall was just as good as ice cream in summer. He looked at Jeff as the brunet watched attentively. From here it looked like Clarence had made walrus teeth out of extra-long French fries. Belson was trying to hold back his laughter. Because laughing at Clarence meant you were giving into his charm. He was going to lose. He was going to lose to Clarence so hard. There hadn't been one person alive who had resisted it.

Sumo ordered the milkshakes and eventually got back to Jeff, who had barely noticed he was gone.

"Did anyone spit in it?" Jeff asked.

"I would be more likely to spit in it dude." He handed the brunet his shake and sat down again.

"That's not very funny Sumo. You probably did."

"Yeah, probably. Now what did I miss?"

"Belson is losing to the charm. He is cracking down. Things are going to get interesting."

"Good interesting or bad interesting?"

"There was a difference?" Jeff said but then perked up immediately. "I detect movement. They are going to...the exit."

"Why? Did they buy something earlier and we missed it?" Sumo asked looking at the backs of the two pudgy boys.

"No, I definitely watched them the whole time." Jeff said. "Unless…they are leaving to do something even more disgusting."

"Like?" Sumo raised an eye brow but then it clicked. "Oh…that."

"That can't happen right? They barely know each other." Jeff was having a rough time with this new found discovery. "They aren't going to do that right, Sumo?"

"I don't know man, if you had let me keep you pinned for a few more seconds I'm sure we would have done something equally disgusting." Sumo said shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly.

"Don't joke about that. This is serious." Jeff said. He was hiding a blush from the tanned boy. _Ah, a reaction_, Sumo thought.

"Alright, I'll be serious." Sumo said. "Since I wasted my precious day with you I need payment."

"Payment? Sumo this was for the good of Clarence."

"I mean it. You have to keep next to me all day tomorrow. No excuses. I stood around with you so now it's your turn."

"But, I-" Jeff said but was interrupted by Sumo.

"But if you aren't up for hanging out with me and _talking_…" Sumo got really close to Jeff's face. "_I guess I could find a better use for my mouth_."

Jeff blushed again, this time not careful enough to hide it from Sumo. "HMPH!" Jeff said loudly. Sumo chuckled at the reactions he got from Jeff. It was really easy. He just didn't want Jeff to blow off his attempts at showing affection. It was killing him not being heard.

"Is that a yes for tomorrow?" Sumo asked.

"Yes, and I hate you."

* * *

><p><strong>OOHHHHH!~~~ I ship it so harrrrdd! Anyway, see you next time…whenever I decide to update. I love you all. Review me? :D<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I'm back with a new chapter! Great right? Totally. Anyway, have fun reading and I will see you whenever I update next! XD**

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you agreed to do this." Sumo said as he pushed a rickety old boat into the water.<p>

"I was forced!" Jeff said; throwing the life jacket he had in his hands at Sumo.

"Just get in the boat dude." Sumo said picking up the brunet's life jacket for him after it hit him in the back.

The two were on the water in a few minutes. Sumo was rowing into the middle of the lake. Jeff was driving the tanned boy insane. He kept complaining about the heat and the dirtiness of the water.

"Jeff, I know you never grew out of your 'clean-freak' phase, but please…just pretend you have. Live a little. Swallow some of the lake water. Go crazy." Sumo said stopping the boat.

"I most certainly will not." Jeff crossed his arms. "I don't even know why you wanted to go fishing. We haven't done it since we were kids."

"I like fishing." Sumo said grabbing a fishing rod and the tackle box. He prepared the worm and everything and held the rod to Jeff. "Do you still remember how to cast it?"

Jeff looked at him and sighed. He took the fishing rod. "Yes, I do."

"Good." Sumo started to prepare his own rod. Jeff watched him as he put the worm on the hook. It looked totally gross to the brunet. Then, rather unwillingly, he noticed Sumo's arms. They were a bit larger than his own, as he never wished to play sports. Sumo only dabbled in basket-ball and dodge ball. Sumo got roped into a lot of things because of Clarence. Jeff also couldn't help but notice Sumo's shirt, and how tight it was on his torso. The black mixed with his dark skin tone nicely. He could see every muscle, which was probably why he wore it.

"Are you done staring?" Sumo said. He glanced over at Jeff.

"Uh, what? I wasn't staring! I was just…looking at the clouds." Jeff pointed to the large one that was above Sumo's head.

"Oh, and do the clouds look like me at all?"

"I'll _drown_ you."

"Just admit you were staring and I'll let you do whatever you want to me."

Jeff growled. He cast his line and ignored Sumo. Sumo did the same but was silently snickering at the brunet.

An hour passed and they were still sitting there in silence. Jeff was going over vocabulary words in his head. Sumo was glancing over at the brunet. The tanned boy could sense the boredom in the air. Sumo then put his fishing rod down. He looked at Jeff, who glanced over at him quickly.

"Yes?" Jeff asked looking a bit worried.

"Put down your rod for a sec." Sumo said quickly.

"Why?"

"Sh. It's important."

Jeff did as he was told and put the fishing rod down. He looked up at the tanned boy curiously. "Okay? How is this important?"

Then Sumo pushed Jeff into the lake. A quick shove was all it took since Sumo was strong and Jeff was…well, very thin. Jeff hit the water with a smack. Sumo didn't take long to laugh. He was throwing his head back just as Jeff reached the surface once again. His hair was in his face and he looked fairly angry.

"Sumo, I am going to kill you." The brunet said shivering.

Sumo was still laughing though. He looked at the brunet once and then started laughing again.

"Sumo, stop laughing! I got some of the water in my mouth! Help me get back in the boat!" Jeff said in a nagging tone. He stretched out his pale hand and reached for the edge of the boat.

Sumo grabbed the brunet's hand and pulled. Even though he was the stronger of the two Jeff had managed to pull him off the boat. Sumo should have been expecting this. He angered Jeff and once you do that there is no turning back. He was first hit with the cold as he fell in. The water was about as cold as his freezer at home. He guessed that this is what the water felt like in fall. Sumo poked his head back up to the surface and turned to look for Jeff.

Jeff was submerged up to the bottom of his nose in dirty lake water. He was sending daggers Sumo's way. He looked about ready to pounce.

"Okay, so I know you're mad…but come on, you should have known I was going to do something heinous." Sumo laughed still. The coldness of the water was making his legs numb.

Jeff just glared.

"Come on, I know you wanna laugh Jeff." Sumo got closer.

"Don't touch me, I'm still mad." Jeff said putting up his hands in defense.

Sumo then grabbed for Jeff's waist and began to tickle him beneath his life jacket.

"No stop!" Jeff yelled. "I swear; I'll kill you with my bare hands." Jeff said and then finally Sumo heard it. They were small outbursts of laughter. Jeff's laugh was usually unheard but when it got the spot light, like now, it was the most beautiful thing. Of course, this was only proved by Sumo, considering he was the one that loved Jeff's laugh. Well, maybe the only one.

"Alright, let's get back in the boat." Sumo said. He lifted Jeff into the boat and then himself. He grabbed each fishing rod and started to clean them up.

"Hey, I thought we were going to fish." Jeff said.

"Nah, I have some more interesting things to do."

Jeff almost pouted but he caught himself in time. "Well then what are you going to do?"

"First, _we're_ going to get warmed up with a shower at my place. Then _we're_ going to see what Clarence is doing."

"Is this what you usually do on the weekends?"

"Yes."

"I pictured you a little more active…" Jeff said. Considering his body type regular exercise seemed normal.

"Stop marveling over my hot bod Jeff."

Jeff blushed. "Shut up about that. I was only admiring your shirt's design."

"It's a plain T-shirt Jeff. It doesn't _have_ a design."

Jeff got redder with every second. "Whatever, hurry up I'm cold."

* * *

><p>Jeff was standing in the doorway of Sumo's trailer. Sumo was telling his dad that he brought the boat back safe and sound. The tanned boy then grabbed Jeff's soaked blue shirt and drug him to the bathroom. The room was small but clean, which Jeff enjoyed more than Sumo knew. He stared at the tile floor and then at the bathtub, inside a shower head stuck out from the wall. The shower curtains were a lovely floral print.<p>

Jeff stopped looking around to notice Sumo take off his shirt. The tanned boy's back was facing Jeff. Some dirt flew onto the floor. Jeff was appalled and frankly concerned for his own well-being.

"You can grab the first shower. I'll set you up with some clothes. Nothing with a skull right? I can't remember what you like." Sumo started to turn the knobs on the shower.

"Uh…" Jeff tried not to stare but he failed harder than Clarence did during that one math test. He couldn't help but take in the tanned boy's skin tone. His arms were even better when no shirt was covering them. Jeff looked at his shoulder blades.

Sumo turned around. "Jeff?"

He got the full picture. Sumo looked like he could lift up the brunet and carry him off into the abyss. There was a bit of hair growing below Sumo's belly button. It was blond so you could barely see it. But with Jeff's contacts it was easy for him. Jeff felt his face grow a new shade as Sumo crossed his arms, waiting.

"You definitely weren't staring at me this time." Sumo stated as he looked at the reddening brunet.

"N-no I wasn't." Jeff said and moved to push Sumo out the door. "Any T-shirt is fine, please go now."

Jeff walked out of the bathroom dressed in a black T-shirt with a blue skull on it and baggy jeans. No matter what he did, Sumo's clothes were still a bit big on him. It was a good thing Jeff was wearing his black sandals. If he wore his sneakers they would have been a nightmare to clean and dry. Jeff looked to Sumo who was prepping his own shower. He was now discarding his wet jeans. The denim clung to his skin even more because it was damp.

"Grab the door for me?" Sumo called as Jeff stared at the floor out of shock. The brunet grabbed the doorknob and then closed the door. He was on the opposite side of Sumo now. He could hear the stream of water hitting the tub.

Jeff sat at the wall beside the bathroom door. His heart was beating fast. He could feel his hands get clammy. He couldn't afford to be thinking about Sumo like he was. Jeff couldn't think about his friend like that. That would just mess with his plans for his future. He liked how things were going; he didn't have room to factor in anyone else into his life. Jeff felt at the carpet beneath his hands.

Jeff had known about Sumo's crush on him for a while now. When the two were kids Jeff always thought that Sumo was oddly buddy-buddy with him even though he was only friends with him because of Clarence. During middle school, when Sumo started to be a bit more open about his feelings Jeff definitely got the feeling that Sumo wasn't just joking around. Jeff remembered the kiss he received from the tanned boy about a week ago.

Jeff touched his lips. He could feel Sumo's lips on his own once again. Jeff could feel everything Sumo was feeling at that moment. When he kissed him he felt nothing but warmth and want; a desire that needed to be satisfied. Now that he thought about it, Jeff was glad that Sumo had kissed him. A kiss was easier to deal with than something a bit more adventurous. Jeff shook his head. He was still not going to dabble in Sumo no matter how much he wants to. It would only end badly. He just had to keep thinking that. _It would only end badly_.

Then the door opened and a fully clothed Sumo emerged. His hair was still damp, just like Jeff's. The blond looked down and saw Jeff sitting on the floor. He stretched out his hand and Jeff took it. It would only end badly.

"Alright, let's get out of here."

* * *

><p><strong>Welp there it is. Hope you liked it! Review? Or nah? <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, here I am again with the newest chapter! Hope you like it!~**

* * *

><p>Sumo sat in detention once again. This time he was in trouble for throwing a desk across the room. It was all in good fun though. Clarence bet him he couldn't do it, and Sumo, being the guy that he is, took the bet. He succeeded like he always did and is now twenty bucks richer. Sumo smirked when he remembered the teacher's horrified face when she walked back into the classroom. Sumo looked at the clock. Only five more minutes to go before he could get to Clarence's house and play video games. Jeff would also be there which to be honest was really the reason he was going over there. Jeff wasn't going to play video games though, Sumo knew. Jeff would probably read a book while Clarence and Sumo made fun of each other on missions.<p>

* * *

><p>Sumo knocked on the door of Clarence's house and was immediately greeted. The tanned boy smiled when he saw Jeff sitting on the couch.<p>

"There you are buddy! I can't believe they gave you detention for the whole week. I mean you just threw a desk. It could have happened to anyone." Clarence said. He pulled Sumo inside.

Jeff huffed. Sumo knew the brunet wanted to scold him for getting into trouble again. He was most likely holding back though because he didn't want to start yelling out of the blue. Sumo looked at the TV. The game console was plugged in and ready to go. He guessed that the game was already inside. Clarence sat down on the carpeted floor and grabbed the controller.

"Grab a soda." Clarence pointed to the coffee table behind the two of them.

Sumo looked over his shoulder at Jeff. He knew that he would definitely be caught if he didn't stop but that clearly wasn't an issue as of now. Jeff wasn't even paying attention to him. The brunet had nuzzled his way into his blue sweatshirt and was reading with his back turned to them. He looked absolutely adorable. The bulky sweatshirt gave Jeff a cozy atmosphere. Sumo wanted so much to throw the controller to the floor and just cuddle on the couch with him. Sumo stopped though. If he threw himself at Jeff again it would definitely cause more problems that Jeff didn't need. Sumo sighed and grabbed a Coke.

"Alright, two-player," Clarence said. "Pick your character now."

* * *

><p>Sumo sighed again for the fourteenth time that night. He was lying in his black sleeping bag on the floor of the living room. They had exhausted themselves playing video games. Jeff actually decided to partake this time. They played racing games and more importantly trivia games so that Jeff would feel included. Sumo beat Jeff once which was enough for him. Sumo was now inches from the brunet he cared so much about. He listened to everyone's breathing. Clarence was snoring and Jeff had a slow breathing pattern. One long inhale and one exhale that was just as long.<p>

Sumo got up from his sleeping bag and walked over to the bathroom. It was only a short walk down the hallway. He opened the door, turned on the light and took a leak. He washed his hands and dried them off on the hand towel. Sumo opened the door of the bathroom and was faced with a shadow faced Jeff. Sumo's initial reaction was to jump back, which he did. Right into the counter. He rubbed his lower back and stared at Jeff.

"You scared the shit out of me." Sumo said with a little panic in his voice.

"Sorry, I just couldn't sleep."

"So your bright idea was to wait by the bathroom door and scare me to death?" He whispered harshly.

Jeff stayed silent.

"Well why can't you sleep?" Sumo asked as he pulled Jeff into the bathroom.

They both sat on the tiled floor. It was certainly an odd place to hold a conversation but they seemed too tired to care. Even Jeff, a clean freak by nature, didn't mind.

"I keep thinking about how stupid you are." Jeff blurted out. It took a second for Sumo to register that he was talking about what he got detention for. It was hardly an insult.

"Harsh." Sumo said.

"True." Jeff replied almost as fast.

"And harsh." Sumo insisted. "And you couldn't sleep because you just _had_ to tell me of my stupidity?"

"Yes. You and Clarence do such stupid things. One day they are going to have enough of you and expel you, you know."

"Okay," Sumo said. He was barely listening to Jeff as he ranted. Sumo was too busy watching his mouth form the words. He was too busy watching the brunet move his hands because he needed to talk with them in order to get his point across. The more he thought about Jeff the more he thought about why Jeff was so distant with him. He said it was because he wanted to get into a good college and not be distracted but sometimes Jeff threw signals that made Sumo question him.

"Are you tired yet?" Sumo asked the brunet.

"Nope. You?"

"Definitely not."

Jeff watched Sumo lean up against the counter of the sink. He leaned his head on the cabinet door. Jeff heard the tanned boy take in deep breaths, his chest expanding, making the shirt he was wearing tighten. Jeff tried to look away from Sumo, but it was hard to avert his eyes. _It would only end badly_. Jeff sighed and dropped his shoulders. He loosened and closed his eyes. He opened them and saw Sumo staring at him.

The boys brown eyes were searching in his own blue ones. Jeff could feel Sumo prying into him, like he was trying to open him up. Maybe tell him to do something that he probably shouldn't. Jeff looked down at his lap, where his legs were crossed. He bit his lip slightly. He thought twice before he looked up at the tanned boy. He didn't want anything to happen in this bathroom. _It would only end badly_.

Sumo lifted Jeff's chin and bored into his eyes. He didn't move aside from shifting his eyes slowly from Jeff's one eye to his other. Jeff felt his heart drop. He stayed put for a moment wondering what Sumo wanted him to. The tanned boy froze, but not in a way that would remove their contact. It looked as though Sumo wanted Jeff to seize control.

_It would only end badly, it would only end badly. It would only end badly! _Oh…oh no.

Jeff rose to his knees and planted his hands on Sumo's face. He pressed their lips together, moving them in a feverish fashion. Sumo sighed and leaned into the kiss. The tanned boy found Jeff's hands at the nape of his neck and carried them down to his chest. He then slid his hands onto the brunet's hips. Sumo kept their lips joined as he got on his knees as well. Jeff felt his hands travel around Sumo's body. He wanted to feel his body against his own. He needed to let out all of his curiosity. He stroked Sumo's arms and slid his hands up his neck. Sumo did the same, both of them exploring each other's plains. Jeff felt his lips slide against Sumo's. He had hoped that this wouldn't happen but here they were, sucking each other's faces like they would die if they didn't.

Then off in the living room, where Clarence was supposedly sleeping, the two of them heard a giggling noise. They broke, separating their hands from one another. Jeff looked at the tile on the floor, blushing like he was just praised by a teacher. Sumo was still looking at Jeff, and he could feel it. Sumo had a cocky smile draped on his face as he wiped off his bottom lip with his thumb. Sumo rose from the floor and left Jeff there on the bathroom floor. He stood by the door and cracked it open. Down the hallway he saw Clarence giggling at his phone. He looked like he was trying to stay quiet. Clarence put his thumbs up to the screen.

Sumo knew exactly who he was texting.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there it is...in all of it's glory. I'll see you next time with another update. Please review, I like to see how I'm doing. If you have any questions just ask 'em. Love you guys! Thanks for being so supportive! XDDDD<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait! Remember when I promised cute Clarence and Belson moments? Well here I am delivering. If this isn't what you expected my next update to be don't worry. I will return! Love you guys so much!**

* * *

><p>Clarence was sitting at the kitchen table that morning while his mother made omelets. She was swishing the pan in the air, trying her best to fry the egg like the chefs did on TV. When she elegantly landed the fluffy egg down onto the plate in front of Clarence, he clapped. She bowed and then moved on to making breakfast for Chad, Clarence's step dad.<p>

"So what are you doing today Clarence?" His mother said, raising a fork to her delicate mouth. She smiled at Clarence looked up.

"Gonna hang with a friend."

"Jeff or Sumo?" Chad asked.

"Nah, Belson. He texted me last Saturday night asking if I could help him out today." Clarence waved a hand in front of himself.

"I hear a lot about this Belson, but you never bring him around. Let me meet him one time okay Clarence?"

"Maybe. It depends if he's in the mood or not." Clarence smiled.

She raised her eyes in surprise. "Okay, have a good time then. Chad and I will be out shopping for clothes. He needs nice ones for the job interview that's coming his way." She moved from her chair and cleared her plate from the table once she had finished her food. "We should be back at around five tonight."

"Okay."

"Alright honey, finish eating and get ready." She kissed Chad's forehead. He was half-asleep and stuffing his face with fluffy eggs. He looked up at her and smiled; his mouth full at the cheeks.

"You look like a chipmunk." Clarence said hushed leaning over to Chad. All three of them cracked up and they went to get ready for their own appointments.

* * *

><p>It was around nine in the morning when Clarence stumbled up the stairs of Belson's house. He hadn't been inside before but he was ready to finally see the interior of the rather luxurious two story on top of the hill. He knocked on the door, no answer. Clarence waited for a little bit then started up again with knocking. He tried to look into the window but the shades were drawn.<p>

Clarence took his phone out of his purple sweatshirts' pocket. He texted Belson that he was outside.

The door suddenly swung open as Clarence out his phone away. The short brunet faced him in the doorway. Belson looked as grumpy as ever and of course he had bed head. It looked like he had just got…oh.

"Hi Belson, I came over." Clarence said with a wave.

Belson groaned and turned, he motioned for Clarence to follow him. Which he would have done, even without being told. The dirty blonde glanced around. There were all sorts of decorative pieces. Wall sconces lit up the hallway they went into. There were fancy paintings of landscapes all over the place. Clarence took in a breath. It smelled like Pumpkin Spice, a trademark of the season.

Belson lead Clarence up a flight of stairs and into what looked like his own room. There were a few posters of dolphins jumping from the water they were in, like majestic birds trying to fly, maybe Clarence should just trying to be poetic. The blond looked over Belson's clean room. There were several things that Clarence had heard him mentioning. He smiled at the brunet, with his frown and bed head he looked adorable.

"So, what do you want to do today, buddy?" Clarence asked looking around. His eye caught something shiny. A snow globe with a dolphin floating around in it. He sure was crazy about the mammal.

"I want to sleep for a few more hours." Belson crawled back into bed. He curled up into a ball.

"Belson, you just got up!" Clarence sat down next to him.

"And I will get up again." Belson said clearly. He adjusted a pillow to fit nicely over his head.

Clarence sighed. "Then I will wait for you to awaken." He sat back on the bed and looked around the room again. Blue walls surrounded them and the light brown wooden floor was hard to miss. There was a blue carpet at the door by the closet. On the desk by the door there was a laptop and a lamp of some sort. Clarence looked over at Belson. He was wrapped gently in the blue blanket's warm grip. The sheets moved up and down in time with his breaths. Clarence turned on his side, facing Belson and closed his eyes. A nap would be nice.

Belson was the first to stir in his cocoon of sheets. He blinked a few times, not recognizing his surroundings. Oh that was right, he was sleeping under a pillow. Belson lifted the pillow up off his head and threw it across the room. He rose, and sat on his knees. He scratched his head and yawned. He was stiff from sleeping for…he glanced at the clock…ten hours. He felt a shifting underneath him. Clarence was there on top of the sheets he was wrapped in just a few seconds ago. The brunet tried to hide the urge to scream from surprise. He stared at Clarence, the pudgy boy's chest rising and falling.

Belson had asked Clarence to come over earlier…but he hadn't gotten much sleep so he went back to bed. Clarence must have done the same out of boredom. Belson originally asked Clarence over for a thank-you for helping him find a gift for his mother. It seemed like a good idea until he realized that Clarence would be in his house. Belson frowned.

Clarence sat up straight away and saw Belson staring at him. Clarence let out a shrill scream and lifted the blankets to cover his chest, like_ he_ was the damsel in distress.

"B-Belson what are you doing here?" Clarence gasped.

"This is my_ house_." Belson said. His tone got lower, like it always did when he was annoyed.

"Oh, well that's okay then. So…you never told me why you wanted me over here." Clarence crossed his legs. He still had his shoes on.

Belson just looked at him. He couldn't find his words. Not even the ones that were always in the back of his mind, filled with venom.

"Oh no…I know why I'm here. Belson, I can't believe you thought of me like that." Clarence stood up and looked down at the floor. Then he started to take off his sweatshirt.

Belson almost choked. "W-what are you..?" Then he finally got what Clarence was saying. "What? No, I didn't make you come here for sex!" Belson yelled.

Clarence stood there holding his sweatshirt in his hand. "Well of course not, you made me come here for video games!"

Belson, for once, was thankful for Clarence's stupidity. He moved off the bed. "You wanna play video games? Alright then, let's go. The game room is over this way." Belson left his room with Clarence and led him down the hallway to another large door. They were met with a giant flat screen hanging on the wall and a game system already plugged in.

"Woah, you've been holding out on me buddy!" Clarence said in amazement.

"Yeah, and don't expect this to happen all the time. I'm just doing this as a thank you."

"Well, you're welcome Belson. Now, let me school you in Mario Kart." Clarence said holding a controller. He smiled.

Belson was tempted to punch him just for thinking that he could beat him in his all-time favorite game. Belson walked over to the couch and sat down with Clarence. "I'd like to see you try."

It had been awhile since Belson had played Mario Kart, and he could say that it had been an awesome experience. He had always played alone fearing that his friends would just use him for his possessions. He was wrong to think that about Clarence. Not once did the blond ask him about what other games he had. He just sat and played Mario Kart for as long as Belson wanted. They laughed when either of them got hit with a blue shell and made dramatic noises when either of them fell off a cliff. It was, all in all, a good day. And Belson was pretty happy.

Not in just one way though. He was happy for the companionship and even happier for the comfort. Clarence had this way of always penetrating that deep loneliness Belson felt and making it melt away like the ice cream they had after lunch. It was a skill the blond had acquired and used probably without even realizing it.

Now the two of them were standing at the front door. Belson had exhausted his fingers during the Mario Kart showdown but still wanted to play through the pain. He didn't want Clarence to leave but it was already seven at night and his mother was probably wondering where he was. Belson opened the door and watched Clarence walk through it. He was zipping his hoodie and exhaling, the cloud of white rising from his parted lips.

"See you at school then, buddy." Clarence held up a hand as a goodbye.

Belson nodded. He felt a bit empty inside as Clarence left. It was like he was being drained of all the happy he had felt with the blond. Belson frowned as he saw Clarence trip over a rock in the driveway. He fought back a laugh as Clarence said that he was okay. Finally when Clarence was out of the driveway and walking down the street Belson shut the door. The cold made his face red.

Or maybe that was just Clarence's effect on him. Regardless, Belson went back up to his room to wallow in his empty house.

* * *

><p><strong>Bye for now! It was cute wasn't it? Anyway, review me if ya like? XDDD<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, how about a holiday miracle? Hint, hint, it's me updating! Sorry for the wait! Please enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

><p>Sumo was sitting in class, bored out of his mind. He contemplated stabbing himself with a pencil to stretch his legs on the way to the nurse's office. He looked up at the teacher as she dragged on about exponents and their relation to the coefficient. Sumo was so bored he was actually screaming on the inside. He was clawing and begging to get out of the room before he exploded of boredom.<p>

Sumo watched the teacher cross the room to point at something on the board. His eyes followed her unwillingly. Then he found something a bit more interesting to rest his eyes on. Sumo's eyes drifted along Jeff's back. The brunet was wearing his favorite blue shirt today. Sumo could recall Jeff getting angry over the fact that he said "blue" instead of "cyan". He smirked at the thought of seeing Jeff's angry face.

The blond watched as Jeff shifted in his chair. He set his head on his hand. Jeff was probably as bored as he was right now. He couldn't wait to get out of this classroom and walk up to Jeff, maybe talk a bit before Clarence found them. Sumo then remembered Jeff kissing him. It was abrupt but definitely not unwanted. He felt his heart jump. His lips still remembered the feel of Jeff on him, like it was so right. He knew that Jeff liked him. And now there was concrete evidence. There was nothing the brunet could blame it on.

Just then the bell rang and Sumo was the first to get out of that room. He waited outside though for Jeff.

"Get out there quick enough, Sparky?" Jeff asked in a low tone as he closed his folders and held them in the crook of his arm. He kept his eyes off of Sumo and focused them down the hall. He saw the other students walking past each other.

"Sure did," Sumo said. He looked down at Jeff wanting to steer the conversation in another direction. He needed to talk to him about the kiss. Mostly he just needed to know if Jeff's feelings had changed, or something to that extent.

Then Clarence appeared out of a classroom, following him in an angry sort of motion was Belson. Clarence waved at the two of them. "Hey guys!"

Sumo narrowed his eyes at Belson, like he always had. Jeff tried to fake a smile but was obviously not in the mood. Clarence tried to smooth the waters with a cheerful grin. "So guys Belson and I were just talking about dolphins. He really likes them, isn't that great?" Then he realized that no one was listening. Belson continued down the hallway probably to get away from where he wasn't wanted. Clarence called his name but Belson didn't turn around.

"Well he must be busy tonight." Clarence said finally. He looked at Jeff and Sumo.

"Yeah, sure," Sumo said. He started walking in the opposite direction. Jeff was following him.

* * *

><p>Sumo sat on a park bench. He put his left arm out over the top of the cold metal. Jeff was there beside him staring at his shoes. The blond got a bit antsy as he sat beside the brunet. He didn't know why Jeff had led him here. He just knew that it was probably important. Maybe they would talk about that little thing that happened at Clarence's house? Maybe they would repeat it? God, Sumo was sick of the suspense.<p>

"Okay, so are we going to talk or are we just going to sit here?" Sumo glanced over at Jeff. He took in the brunet's worried expression. He must be thinking long and hard about how he was going to turn Sumo down. That's right; Sumo knew exactly what was coming just from seeing Jeff's face.

"I'm sorry," Jeff said.

_Here it comes._

"I'm sorry but I can't…I don't want to…please can we just forget that the kiss even happened? I was…I was stupid."

"No doubt about that," Sumo smirked. He chuckled as Jeff tensed.

"I don't want to think about you like that, Sumo. I already told you."

"Yeah, yeah. I got you." Sumo said. He looked down at his feet. "Are we done here?"

Jeff looked at Sumo with an even sadder expression. Sumo begged him on the inside not to give him that face. If he pitied him it would only make things harder. Finally with his eyes still locked on Sumo Jeff finally spoke. "Yeah, you can go."

As Sumo walked away he put his hands into his sweatshirt pockets. He swore to himself and kept his eyes on the ground. His heart felt utterly deflated. Sumo walked slowly to his house thinking that the last thing he wanted to do was see his family. He knew that Jeff would reject him like he always had. But this time…he thought he had gotten through to him. He thought that the kiss they shared was more than just that. He wanted it to be a declaration of their affection for each other. And Sumo knew that there was tension between them. No amount of denial could change that. Finally Sumo looked towards the sky and breathed slowly trying not to get too worked up before he went home.

* * *

><p>Jeff was sitting on his bed getting lost in a classical song. He was reading Physics for Dummies trying to focus on the words. He couldn't stop thinking about Sumo though. He saw the smirk slide across his tan face when they were talking in the park and suddenly Jeff knew that it was just a front. It was that stupid tough guy act he pulled when he was trying to mask his feelings. Jeff closed the book and sighed. He sagged into his bed, trying to relax.<p>

He really didn't know what to do about Sumo. Unfortunately he was attracted to the blond haired delinquent, which was a problem in itself. He also sometimes thought that they could actually work out, which was more dangerous than anything. He had his life planned out since he was in Middle school. He couldn't derail his plans just for a fleeting romance. Sumo would get over him and he would eventually get over Sumo. All they needed was time.

Jeff cleared his throat and closed his eyes trying to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>"I think your friends hate me," Belson said.<p>

Clarence and Belson were sitting on Clarence's bed. They were doing nothing in particular while Chad and Clarence's mom were at the grocery store. Clarence didn't have anything that would entice Belson so he thought that talking would be best.

"What are you talking about; they were just a bit tired after school." Clarence stared at Belson and smiled.

"Sumo was full on glaring."

"They just need to warm up to you."

"I don't see how they would. I used to pick on them when we were younger."

"Did you? Belson, you meanie." Clarence said like he was surprised.

"Did you seriously never notice?"

"Notice what?"

"Nothing." Belson looked off into space, thinking.

Belson felt really guilty that he hurt so many people. This sudden guilt trip wouldn't have been possible without Clarence though. Clarence made Belson strive to be a better person. Yesterday, when his mother asked him to do the dishes, he did them. He didn't even complain. Before he just would have told her to do it herself. He was ashamed of his old self. He wanted to be better…but everyone still hated him.

"You'll see; they'll love you if we just spend some time together." Clarence said. He poked Belson's nose because he was scowling.

Belson hid a blush and rubbed his nose. "If you say so."

* * *

><p>Sumo was lying on his bed trying to think about how to occupy his time now that he couldn't mess with Jeff anymore. He couldn't take seeing that sad expression anymore. Especially since all of his goofing around made it appear more often. If Jeff really didn't like him like that there was no way he was going to continue annoying him. Yes, Jeff liked him, no, they couldn't be together. That's just the way it was and that was how it was going to stay until they got over each other.<p>

Even though Sumo thought that, he could feel his insides churning. He hated the friction in his stomach. God, he just wanted to die. He hated the thought of not being able to show his affection. It was like he was in middle school again, when his feelings for Jeff were more direct than they had been before. When he finally understood them. Sumo put a hand on his stomach and pushed down, trying to ease the urge to vomit. It wasn't because he was sick. He was just…sad. Sad and lonely.

Sumo closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep. His heart was as heavy as his eye lids. His stomach a sunken pit that couldn't be filled unless Jeff was lying next to him. God he just wanted someone to wrap his arms around. He needed the dependence of keeping warm to link their bodies. Sumo didn't know how exactly he would deal with this but he knew he had to for Jeff. If anyone was going to make it big it was going to be Jeff. He deserved happiness.

Somehow, Sumo had managed to fall asleep. There weren't any dreams for him that night. And he was thankful. If he had dreamed of anything it would have been sad, one that perfectly illustrated how he felt inside. Cracked.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that this chapter was so sad. Love you! Review if you liked it!~<strong>


End file.
